


Presents under the Mistletoe

by fruitpunchsamurai09



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, fudou and narukami are a brotp, genda be looking fine, genda is a nice person, idk why, sakuma wants to kill narukami and fudou sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitpunchsamurai09/pseuds/fruitpunchsamurai09
Summary: Sakuma was hyped. So, so hyped for the upcoming holiday. When you walked by him you could see his eyes (or should I say eye) glittering with glee and anticipation. Ever since that one day where he saw Santa as a little boy, he had grown attached to the celebration and eternally worshipped it. However, he could say that he was not Christian. A Japanese through and through my friends (Not that he hated Christianity).
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Kudos: 5





	Presents under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Woah...My first published Inazuma fic..  
> yes indeed.   
> This is also posted on my tumblr:   
> random-very-random
> 
> I hope you enjoy this

_Christmas. C h r i s t m a s. CHRISTMAS. C H R I S T M A S. AaaaaaaaaaaaaaAHHH!!!_

Sakuma was hyped. So, so hyped for the upcoming holiday. When you walked by him you could see his eyes (or should I say eye) glittering with glee and anticipation. Ever since that one day where he saw Santa as a little boy, he had grown attached to the celebration and eternally worshipped it. However, he could say that he was not Christian. A Japanese through and through my friends (Not that he hated Christianity).

A few days later, the Teikoku team had decided to hold a small party for the holiday, and Sakuma was one of the first to help set up. Several people came to help; the only people who hadn’t come were Kidou, who was naturally in another area because of his transfer, and Genda; the latter being another reason he was excited.

Sakuma had and still is in a weird relationship with Genda.

He didn’t exactly know what exactly they were.

Genda had become a slight more touchy person than usual, and Sakuma returned the gestures out of his own love for the goalkeeper, but there was no crystal clear sign if they were in a relationship. Or if Genda liked him in that way. Honestly, he could just have more friendly and nothing had changed. Even though he was excited about the boy, this holiday was a time to see if he had a chance.

Sakuma mulled it over while setting up some ornaments.

He stepped down from the ladder, walked over to the wall and banged his head on it.

Hard.

“Uh...Is he okay?” Henmi sweatdropped.

“He’s probably under tension and stress.” Narukami said while removing his headphones.

“What type?”

Fudou popped up beside Narukami and both of them smirked, “ _Sexual tension._ ”

“FUDOU. NARUKAMI. SHUT UP, I AM NOT.” Sakuma whipped his head around, a faint blush gracing his cheeks.

“Everyone can sense it Sakuma.” Jimon finished unstacking the chairs and turned to him with a grin. “It’s impossible to not notice it.”

“Sakuma-kun’s in love~” Fudou said in a singsong voice.

“Tch.” Sakuma went back to decorating, ignoring Fudou’s teasing. It was still an hour before the party so he might as well finish up.

-timeskip brought to you by Sakuma’s other eye-

The party had started and Sakuma hoped that at least Genda had come. And he was right. Genda was standing there near the Christmas tree, admiring the lights.

“Genda.”

The man in question whipped around and looked at the source of the voice. His eyes calmed and a small smile appeared on his face.

“Sakuma.”

Sakuma knew that it was going to be at least a little awkward, so he decided to start on the first topic that came to mind and to stay veered away from any romantic subjects.

“So...presents. Did you get any for Christmas so far?”

“Ah...yes. From...a couple friends of mine from Neo Japan gave them.”

Genda made sure not to mention the amount of girls that gave gifts to him.

Sakuma would surely be saddened to hear it.

Yes, he knew about Sakuma’s feelings towards him and it was only until recently that he was completely sure. And tonight, he was going to act on his own feelings towards him.

The night had proceeded smoothly, with the members conversing with each other and even some unexpected guests. Some people from Inazuma Japan also showed up with Kidou as well as some Neo Japan members.

_The food is great. So far the presents have been great. My friends are great. Life is great. Except it isn’t dammit._

Sakuma again succumbed to stress at the thought of the chance he had slowly slipping away. What if he tried to confess tonight and Genda rejected him? What if he just wanted to remain friends with him? What if-

“Sakuma?” He looked up and saw Genda looking at him. He was looking very fine and Sakuma couldn’t help but start to feel quite hot underneath his suit.

“Y-yes Genda?”

“Um, it’s time to give gifts.”

“Oh! Okay. I uh...got you a new pair of cleats because I noticed your old ones were fading away...”

Sakuma handed him the box and then mentally face palmed right after because he wasn’t exactly supposed to tell him what it was.

Oh well.

Genda accepted it and then gazed at Sakuma.

“I have a weird feeling that’s not all you were going to say.” Sakuma gave a small nod and let the increasing weight off of his shoulders.

“Genda...I-I think I like you.”

“You think?”

At that comment, he gained confidence. Regardless of his confession, they were still going to be close, so he should stop flitting around and do it! Sakuma said with resolve and looked him in the eye.

“No. I know I like you. I really do.”

Genda’s eyes closed and he gave a relaxed sigh.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“I know that I like you.”

A sigh of relief came from Sakuma’s mouth. His confession had been accepted and his feelings had been reciprocated.

“Guess what else?”

“Hmm?”

“We’re under a mistletoe.”

Sakuma’s eye widened almost comically and he immediately looked up.

Yes. It was true. His orange orb flitted back Genda who was leaning in. Now, he had nothing to do but go with the flow. His senses were hit with the scent of faint cologne, musk, and his lips tasted cinnamon tinged. The kiss lasted a short moment, but so many visions flashed through his mind that he felt like it lasted for hours.

Genda pulled away, a small blush on his cheeks. Sakuma’s face had a heavy blush while is orange eye was sparkling.

“Oh what a beautiful show!”

“Huh?”

The newly found couple turned to their side, only to see everyone in the party staring at them; their eyes either filled joy for them or pure mischievousness.

“I don’t care if anyone else congratulates us (because they are innocent) but if either Narukami or Fudou speak, I will castrate them.”

“You wouldn’t Sakuma.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you love us.” They both replied, wearing knowing smiles.

Sakuma sighed and gave in, “Yes, I won’t because I love you. But of course there is no one I love more than my Genda."

This time Genda blushed deeply, and the room was filled with laughter. The party continued into the night and that night had been a memorable one; especially for a certain pair of soccer players.


End file.
